1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a power storage system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a grid-connected power storage system and a method of controlling the grid-connected power storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to environmental problems, such as destruction of the environment and exhaustion of resources, becoming more serious, a system capable of storing power and effectively utilizing the stored power has recently attracted much attention. In addition, renewable energy, which does not cause pollution during power generation, has also been attracting much attention. Power storage systems have recently undergone much research in response to today's environmental changes. Power storage systems connect renewable energy, a power stored in a battery, and power existing in a grid.